


Holdfényszelence

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry és újdonsült apja Godric’s Hollow-ban pihenik ki az iskolai mindennapok és a háború utóhatásainak fáradalmait. A karácsonyi szünet azonban még Voldemort halálát követően sem mentes a bonyodalmaktól. Miközben Harry az anyjától örökölt szelence kinyitásán fáradozik, addig Piton egy titok miatt őrlődik. Ám nem ő az egyetlen, akinek rejtegetnivalója akad. Miután Harry előtt feltárul a rejtély, Sirius nyaka körül szorul a hurok…





	1. Hazatérés

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket az olvasók szórakoztatására.
> 
> Köszönet: Snapefannak és Elyesnek.

  
Harry idegesen ült a földön a ládája mellett, miközben lassú mozdulatokkal rakott benne rendet, hogy ezzel is késleltesse a dolgot. Azon gondolkodott, vajon mi az, amire szüksége lehet, és mi az, amit itt hagyhat. Valahogy ezt a részét nem beszélték meg…  
  
Kipillantott az ablakon, és elkönyvelte magában, ha itt maradna a szünet ideje alatt, cseppet sem lenne kellemes. Odakint december közepéhez hűen igen rossz idő volt, a Tiltott Rengeteg fáit csak úgy tépte a szél, néha pedig jeges eső kísérte a jelenséget. A kastélyban ilyen időben egyedül lenni sem jó, hiszen ha nem a klubhelyiségben van az ember, eléggé fázhat. A könyvtár ráadásul egyenesen félelmetes ilyen szélben, holott nincsenek is errefelé gonosz szellemek. Persze, azért kedvtelve gondolt vissza a roxforti karácsonyokra.  
  
Még mindig szokatlan volt számára, hogy sokkal élesebben lát, és már nem hord szemüveget sem. Akkor a támadás után, mikor Piton végre véglegesen felhagyott a kémkedéssel, így az úgynevezett „új varázsvilágban” egyik napirendi pontja az volt, hogy egy bájitalkúra alatt meggyógyítsa homályos látását. Addig persze veszélyes volt bármi olyasmit tennie tanárának, amiből Voldemort rájöhetett volna, milyen kapcsolat is van közöttük. Hiába volt Piton nagyon jó okklumens, akkor is tartott attól, hogy bizonyos információkat megtud vele kapcsolatban.  
  
Elmélkedéséből barátja szakította ki, aki egy nagyobb csomagot tett le a saját ládájának tetejére.  
  
– Cudar egy idő van odakint – jegyezte meg Ron, és megborzongott. – Talán ha a többi diák is itt lenne, biztosan melegebbek lennének a folyosók is. De legalább a konyhán jó meleg volt – vigyorgott.  
  
Harry jobban megnézte a csomagot.  
  
– Dobbytól kértél az útra elemózsiát? – érdeklődött kíváncsian, miközben a gőzölgő csomagot szemlélte.  
  
– Tudod, hogy Dobby A Fiú, Aki Túlélte védelmezője, így mindig megajándékozza őt valamivel. Nagyon hálás, hogy megvédtelek a minisztériumi támadáskor, és nem esett semmi bajod – mondta vidáman Ron. Kicsomagolta a batyut, kivett egy nagy pogácsát, és odadobta Harrynek, aki ügyesen elkapta. – Tessék, ez hátha bátorságot önt beléd.   
  
– Nem is…  
  
– Tényleg nem ártana, Harry – dünnyögte, miközben odament mellé, és leült az ágyára. – Látszik, mennyire ideges vagy. Amondó lennék, hogy még mindig odaszólhatunk anyának, hogy hozzánk gyere karácsonyozni. Pont Piton – fintorgott –, akivel eddig kölcsönösen utáltátok egymást.   
  
Harry zavarában a ládájából kilógó zokniért nyúlt, aminek már jó ideje kereste a párját.  
  
– Azért ez nem teljesen igaz így – mondta halkan. – Tudod, hogy mindketten megjátszottuk magunkat, aztán a sorozatos okklumenciák csak rádöbbentettek minket az igazságra, így már nem volt nehéz barátokká válni.  
  
Ron a szájába tömte pogácsájának a felét, aztán igyekezett gyorsan megrágni és lenyelni azt.  
  
– Szerencsére van valami látszatja a dolognak, hogy jó hatással vagy rá – jegyezte meg már vidámabban. – Az elmúlt időszakban többször vont le pontot a saját házától, mint a mienktől. Neville múltkor számolta. Így talán még esélyünk is lesz a házkupára. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és miután Harry egy sóhajjal lecsukta a ládáját, akkor folytatta. – Na, gyere, nemsokára indul a vonat, és nem szeretném lekésni. – Harry azonban továbbra sem mozdult. – Jól meggondoltad magad, biztosan nála akarsz lenni?  
  
Harry már nagyon unta a dolgot, de mosolyogva szólt oda barátjának.  
  
– Igen, Ron, már mondtam párszor… pár ezerszer. – Felállt, és megigazította magán a talárját. – Csak annyira furcsa, hiszen hosszú évek óta mindig itt töltöttem a szünetet, és most máshogy lesz.  
  
– Érthető azok után, hogy Voldemort meghalt – bólintott Ron. – A varázsvilág csak most kezd igazán, hogy is mondjam… lenyugodni, így bő három hónap után. Nem csoda, ha Dumbledore is úgy gondolta, ilyenkor elmegy nyaralni, aztán az egész iskolának hosszabb téli szünetet ad. Bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő nem nyaral – nevetett fel. Közben mindketten magukra kanyarították vastag kabátjukat és sálukat. – Hova tetted a szelencét?  
  
Harry előhúzta a zsebéből a kicsiny dobozt. Sötétkék alapon aranyszínű csíkok díszítették, a maga nemében nagyon gyönyörű volt.  
  
– Mindig itt van nálam, és reménykedek benne, hogy egy nap ki tudom nyitni. Anyám direkt hagyta ezt rám.  
  
– Gondolom, nem véletlenül volt pont a széfedben elrejtve – húzta össze a szemöldökét Ron. – A szünetben lesz időd dolgozni rajta, abban biztos vagyok. Sőt, abban is, hogy Hermione készségesen fog segíteni neked – kacsintott rá.  
  
Harry mosolyogva bólintott, amikor a lányra gondolt, aztán még vetett egy utolsó pillantást a hálótermükre, majd mindketten távoztak, hogy minél előbb ott legyenek a többi távozó diákkal.  
  
A vonat fülsiketítően sípolt egyet, arra figyelmeztetve, hogy mindjárt indul vissza Londonba. Hermione gyorsan átölelte Harryt, aztán eltartotta magától, miközben Ron a vonat ablakából pillantott le rájuk. Néha be-behúzta a fejét, amikor egy nagyobb széllökés némi havat csapott az arcába.  
  
– Ne aggódj, pár nap múlva mi is meglátogatunk! A könyvekre pedig vigyázz, némelyik olyan helyről származik, hogy azt jobb, ha Piton nem tudja – nevetett rá.  
  
– Hermione…  
  
– A cél szentesíti az eszközt, ennyi! – vágott közbe a lány, szorosabban összehúzva maga körül a kabátját. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól fogod érezni magad, én pedig nagyon kíváncsi vagyok az új házatokra, és arra az emlékműre is, amit a szüleid tiszteletére készítettek. Már sokat olvastam róla.  
  
A lány felsietett a vonat lépcsőjén, amikor ismét sípolás hallatszott.   
  
– Szia, Harry! – integettek neki a barátai, ő pedig nézte, ahogy a vonat kigördül az állomásról, majd egyre távolabbra kerül tőle, és végül eltűnik az óriási fehérségben. Pár felügyelő tanár, mint ahogy Piton is, most itt maradt, csak a felszállást kísérték figyelemmel, míg a többiek a vonaton tettek szolgálatot.  
  
Piton mesélte is, hogy sosem volt az a tanár, aki mindig a vonaton felügyelt, mert neki minden alkalommal más dolga akadt: rögtön sietett a Szent Mungóba, vagy pedig egyéb bájitalmesteri találkozókra. Ezúttal persze egy ilyen sürgető dolga sem volt, csak az, hogy hazavigye őt – ami még furcsa érzés volt Harry számára. Mint ahogyan az is, hogy figyeli a távozó vonatot, és boldog, amiért most nem kell magányosan visszafordulnia Roxfortba.   
  
Lépteket hallott, és amikor odafordult, megpillantotta Pitont, amint közeledik feléje, miután elköszönt a kollégáitól. Vastag köpenyének szélét csak úgy tépte a szél az immáron üres vasútállomáson, vastag fekete kabátját pedig fehér pöttyök tarkították.  
  
– Bánatosnak látszol – állapította meg Piton, amikor odaért, aztán meredten bámult rá.   
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte ingerülten Harry.  
  
– Értékelném, ha néha normálisan felöltöznél. – Harry továbbra is értetlenül bámult vissza, mire Piton megrázta a fejét, és egy sóhajjal megigazította a fiú sálját. – Tudod, hogy pár nap múlva láthatod őket – tárta szét a karját, hogy Harry odalépjen mellé, és hozzábújjon. Igaz, hogy a hoppanálás miatt volt, de akkor is szerette ezt az érzést, hogy végre ennyire óvón magához öleli.  
  
– Nem vagyok bánatos, csak elgondolkodtam – mondta Harry. – Régi dolgokról, és azért tűnhettem szomorúnak. De nem vagyok az, tényleg – bizonygatta, és a toronyból hozott pogácsát gondosan becsomagolta, hiszen hoppanálás előtt jobb, ha nem eszik.  
  
– Talán nem ebédeltél? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Piton, és összehúzott szemöldökkel figyelte a mozdulatait.  
  
– De igen, ettem, és ha akarod, tanúkat is kerítek hozzá – csúfolódott Harry kedvesen. Tudta, hogy Piton hajlamos a túlzott aggódásra, mióta akkora életveszélyben volt Voldemort miatt. – Ez csak egy szerencsepogácsa. Rontól.  
  
– A ládád már az otthonunkban van – közölte Piton, nem feszegetve tovább a pogácsás kérdést. – Készen állsz, mehetünk? – Harry bólintott, aztán lehunyva a szemét várta, hogy apja elhoppanáljon velük.  
  
Az érzés továbbra sem szerepelt a kedvencei között, de azért szerette, hogy ezzel az utazási móddal ilyen hamar elérik a varázslók a céljukat. Bár ettől függetlenül nagyon várta a megtanulását.  
  
Godric's Hollow még ebben a cudar időben is sajátosan vonzóan nézett ki. A magas, terebélyes fák és a barátságos házak együttese különösen szép látványt nyújtott a nagy mennyiségű hóval együtt. Egy félreeső helyre érkeztek, onnét pedig – ahogyan az múltkor is volt – Harry először mindenképpen a főutcát akarta látni.  
  
Amikor odaértek, mindketten megálltak a csodás emlékműnél, ami előtt szépen eltakarították a havat. Az emlékmű a jelenlétükkor átalakult szülei és az ő kicsiny képmásává. Piton kicsit hátrébb állt, mikor Harry leguggolt, hogy meggyújtson pár gyertyát. A nagy szél minduntalan eloltotta a lángokat, Harry pedig nem ismerte az ezt megakadályozó varázsigét.  
  
Piton furcsa arckifejezéssel ismét meggyújtotta a gyertyákat, majd előhúzta a pálcáját, és elmormolta a kérdéses varázsigét is.  
  
Kis idő múltán Piton aztán felállt, és csendesen megszólalt:  
  
– Mehetünk? – kérdezte, Harry pedig bólintott, és ő is kiegyenesedett. – El szeretnél menni a temetőbe is?  
  
– Nem, majd talán holnap, vagy azután – felelte Harry, le sem véve szemét a gyertyákról. – Nagyon fárasztó volt az elmúlt pár hét, egy ideig nem is akarok seprűt látni, csak pihenni.  
  
Elindultak a falu főutcáján egészen végig, Piton házához, ami immáron Harry tulajdonát is képezte. Szülei háza a falu másik oldalán volt található, de ahhoz most nem érezte magát erősnek, hogy meglátogassa. Talán Piton ezért is vett inkább a falu túlsó felében házat, hogy ne emlékeztesse Harryt mindig a veszteségre.  
  
– Apropó, látás – jegyezte meg Piton komoran –, az igazgató úr szeretne meglátogatni téged a szünidő alatt. Elmondása szerint erre fog majd járni, hogy meglátogathassa a húga, Ariana, és az anyja sírját, majd visszafelé jövet bejönne.  
  
– Akkor intézd úgy, hogy ne legyek itthon – mondta Harry dühösen, miközben már majdnem a házhoz értek. Piton viszont megállította őt, és szembefordította magával.   
  
– Tudom, hogy dühös vagy rá, Pot… Harry – nézett a szemébe Piton. – De nem kerülheted el örökké. Mióta úgy helyben hagytad az irodáját, egyszer sem álltál vele szóba, még akkor sem, mikor a tervet kidolgoztuk Voldemort tőrbe csalására. Van róla fogalmad, mennyire rosszulesett ez neki?  
  
Harry dacosan viszonozta a komoly tekintetet.   
  
– Nekem pedig az, hogy annyit kivételezett velem, és emiatt te nem annak láttál, akinek kellett volna! A jóslat eltitkolásáról pedig ne is beszéljünk! Tudta, milyen életem volt Dursleyéknél, és nem tett ellene semmit. Egyáltalán semmit! Úgyhogy részemről lezártnak tekintem ezt a témát – tette még hozzá dühösen, és összerezzent, amikor a hűvös szél az arcába csapta az újonnan érkező friss havat.  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Menjünk be, még mielőtt jobban havazni kezd – javasolta békítően, és a számos védő- és zárvarázslat feloldása után már bent voltak a meleg előszobában. Harry levette vastag kabátját és sálját. – Mit szeretnél csinálni pihenés címszó alatt? – érdeklődött Piton, miután ő is megszabadult a kinti öltözékétől. – Elhozattam a könyvesboltból azokat a könyveket, amiket még szerettél volna, csak múltkor nem akartad cipelni őket.  
  
Harry elmosolyodva dőlt neki a nappali ajtófélfájának.   
  
– A kis griffendélest túlságosan is elkényezteted – gúnyolódott. – Azokat azért hagytam ott, mert szerintem már így is túlzásba vitted azt, hogy sok könyvem legyen.  
  
A bájitalmester egy pillanatra a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Óh, csak mert sajnálatos módon Granger még nem jutott el odáig, hogy téged és Weasleyt rávegyen, hogy magatoknak is vásároljatok könyveket – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, ami sokkal hihetőbb volt, mint az övé az imént. Piton aztán ismét ránézett. – Erről jut eszembe, holnap elmehetnénk bevásárolni, mivel az elmúlt időszakban nem sikerült még a melegebb ruhákat megvenni számodra. Kissé nagy volt a felhajtás mostanság, sajnálom, hogy nem volt időm rá – mondta bűntudatosan.  
  
Harry legyintett.  
  
– Szerintem te tudod a legjobban, hogy megvagyok nélkülük is egy ideig. Tudom, hogy nagyon elfoglalt voltál. Szent Mungo, meg a Rend… – magyarázta Harry, és ásított egy hatalmasat.  
  
– Pedig amilyen idő lesz a közelgő hetekben, igencsak fontos lenne bővíteni a ruhatáradat, úgyhogy holnap elmegyünk, és punktum – jelentette ki szigorúan Piton, aztán pedig gúnyos mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Hallottam Minervától, hogy nagyon jól telt a tegnap éjszakai évzáró parti a toronyban.  
  
Harry elfordult, és bement a szobájába, aztán lerogyott a saját, terjedelmes ágyára. Piton követte, de ő nem ült le, csak nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának, mint ahogy az imént Harry.  
  
– Ó, gúnyolódj csak, akkor is jó volt a buli – mondta önelégülten, de erre Piton félelmetesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen, hallottam, hogy Miss Weasleyvel milyen jó lehetett.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy lángolni kezd az arca, amikor rájött, apja mire céloz ezzel. A díszpárnáért nyúlt, és a tanárhoz vágta, aki ügyesen elkapta azt.  
  
– Tudod mit? Alszom inkább – közölte Harry, és hogy ennek nyomatékot adjon, el is terült az kanapén, és hátat fordított neki. – És különben is, Ginny… ővele nem… ah, mindegy.  
  
– Nos, igen, nyilvánvalóan nem sokat alhattál – jegyezte meg gunyorosan Piton, határozottan élvezve a helyzetet.  
  
– Tan… Perselus! – szólt rá ingerülten Harry, amikor fektében apja felé fordult, aki már ott állt mellette egy takaróval a kezében.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantott le rá.  
  
– Határozottan jobban szeretem a másik megszólítást. Esetleg, ha már itthon vagyunk, ne úgy viselkedj, mintha a tanórámon lennél.  
  
– Talán akkor, ha nem feszegeted a szexuális életemet – vetette oda mogorván Harry, és hasra fordult, aztán lehunyta a szemét, mert az ólmos fáradtság egyre jobban eluralta.  
  
– Sajnálom, de egy apa aggódni szokott – hallotta Piton halk hangját. – Nem szeretnék például idő előtt unokákat...  
  
– Ó, fejezd már be! – emelte fel a hangját Harry csukott szemmel. – Semmit sem tudsz…  
  
– Igen, valahogy idegesít ez a tudat – vetette közbe szárazon Piton.  
  
– …Ginnyvel nem történt semmi olyasmi, és nem is hiszem, mert én lehet mással… érted.  
  
– Na jó, hagylak aludni – döntött Piton, hangja furcsán csengett. – Szemmel láthatólag rád fér, ha már összefüggően sem tudsz beszélni.  
  
– Tudod, mikor fogok én veled bájitalokat főzni – motyogta Harry nyűgösen, aztán még mielőtt elaludt volna, érezte, ahogy Perselus meleg takarót terít rá.  
  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Óvatos érintések… Kicsit megborzongott, amikor társa ujjával kecsesen végigkövette oldalának vonalát. Csukott szemmel elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutottak az előbbi szeretkezésük pillanatai.   
  
– Sokáig aludtam? – kérdezte végül.  
  
– Nem, talán félórát… nem tudom.  
  
– Harry még nem keresett? – faggatózott tovább és felpillantott.  
  
– Nem. Szerintem elég sokáig fog még aludni, ami ad még nekünk egy kis időt, nem igaz? – kérdezett rá Lupin, mire Perselus beleegyezően bólintott, és pillanatokkal később már a férfi fölé került a takaró alatt.   
  
Remus erősen magához húzta őt, Perselus pedig nyelvével sürgető csókra hívta a másikat. Perselusból kiszakadt egy halk sóhaj, amikor Remus kettejük közé nyúlt, és erősen megszorította a férfiasságát. Mikor elváltak, mindketten kapkodó lélegzetvétellel néztek a másikra. Lupin persze tudta, hogyan kell elrontani a pillanatot, amivel lelkiismeret-furdalást okozott Perselusnak.  
  
– Látom, hogy nagyon aggódsz, Perselus – jegyezte meg szelíden.   
  
– Rossz a szemed.  
  
– Majd összecsiszolódtok Harryvel, csak adj időt magatoknak – erősködött Remus.  
  
Perselus erre már elég csúnyán nézett.  
  
– Ha nem bánnád, Lupin, nem hoznám be Pottert az ágyunkba, mikor épp...  
  
– Igen, igazad van. Egyébként jobban szeretem, ha a keresztnevemen szólítasz – jegyezte meg Remus, aztán fitogtatva erejét, könnyedén fordított helyzetükön, így Perselus került alulra. – Most pedig szeretném tényleg kihasználni az alkalmat, mert még aránylag üres a ház.   
  
– Nem mintha nem tettem volna legalább öt bűbájt az ajtóra… – gúnyolódott Perselus, de rögtön abbahagyta, amikor Lupin úgy mozdult, hogy elfelejtse az aggodalmakat.  
  
– Azért vagyok itt, hogy elfeledtessem veled a gondokat. – Remus a lábával simogatta a vádliját. _Igen_ , ez határozottan jó figyelemelterelés lenne. – Ugye sikerülni fog?  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne… és különben is, te vagy a soros – jegyezte meg Perselus, mire Lupin egy követelőző csókkal hallgattatta el.  
  
Remus szinte egy örökkévalóságig kínozta őt: elhalmozta csókokkal, miközben ujjaival egyre jobban izgatta. Perselus majdnem megadta magát annak az ügyes kéznek, mikor szeretője visszahúzta ujjait, nem hagyva, hogy ennyitől elérje a csúcsot. Remus gyorsan bevonta férfiasságát az egyik legjobb bájitallal, aztán nem késlekedett tovább.  
  
Perselus felnyögött az érzésektől, amikor Remus beléhatolt, és minden szorongása tovatűnt. Nem maradt más, csak az élvezet, ami minden gondot elfeledtetett, ahogy szerelme mondta. Minden egyes lökésnél egyre jobban magához szorította, és nem kellett sok idő, mire Perselus halk kiáltással elélvezett. Érezte, hogy Remusnak sem kell már sok, így egy nem túl durva csókhoz folyamodott, mire őt is elérte a beteljesedés.   
  
Ráereszkedett Perselusra, és a nyakába temette az arcát, miközben mély levegőket vett. Perselus átölelte, mialatt arra gondolt, mennyire tökéletes ez így, ahogy szeretője még mindig benne van, és mindketten pihegnek a szeretkezés utóhatásaitól.  
  
– Még mindig aggódsz – jegyezte meg Remus, ahogy felemelkedett, és ránézett.  
  
– Csak rossz érzésem van – közölte Perselus. – Majd elmúlik. Pláne, ha folyamatosan segítesz benne.  
  
– Minden rendbe fog jönni, Harry kiheverte az elmúlt időszakot – mondta türelmetlenül Remus.   
  
– Sajnálom, hogy túlságosan is beleégtek az agyamba Harry sikolyai – közölte Perselus színtelenül. – Nem akarom, hogy egy kisebb trauma miatt újra visszakerüljön abba az állapotba, amikor megátkozták.  
  
– De már meggyógyítottad – érvelt Remus.  
  
– Akkor most közlöm, hogy egy ősi, elfeledett átkot alkalmaztak rajta, amiről senki sem tudja, véglegesen kigyógyítható-e belőle. Az más kérdés, hogy minden jel arra mutat, sikerült – tette hozzá Perselus komolyan. – Ha ismét rémálmok fogják gyötörni, nem tudhatjuk, mennyire fájdalmas és valódi lesz a számára, vagy veszélyezteti az életét.  
  
– Rettentően aggódsz, hogy magadra haragítod – sóhajtotta Remus. – Nem kéne. Harry nagyon megértő. Még a titkolózást és a hazudozást sem utálja annyira, mint hogy csalódnia kelljen valakiben. És csalódni fog benned, mert félsz elmondani neki egy olyan dolgot, amiért nem haragudna.  
  
A bájitalok mestere felhorkant.  
  
– Utálom az érzést, hogy te még mindig jobban ismered Harryt, mint _én_ , aki _az apja_ vagyok – morogta.   
  
Remus inkább sajátos módszerrel hallgattatta el, így újabb csókban olvadtak össze.  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Harry estefelé ébredt fel, amikor már a nap rég lement, és szomorúan konstatálta, hogy az első szünidei napját jól átaludta. Bár ahogyan visszagondolt az előző éjszakai bulira, nem volt azért annyira rossz következmény az efféle másnap. Ron semmit sem említett Ginnyről, csak Hermione miatt tett érdekes megjegyzéseket délelőtt.  
  
Vigyorogva fordult hátra az ágyon, amikor eszébe jutott az a szenvedélyes csók, amivel a kissé becsiccsentett Hermione ajándékozta meg hajnali háromkor. Ginny pedig… hiába volt annyira _készséges_ vele szemben, akkor sem tudta Hermionét kiverni a fejéből.   
  
Korgó gyomra emlékeztette arra, hogy itt az ideje utánanézni valami vacsora-féleségnek. Persze a konyhában nem talált semmi ehetőt, de volt egy gyanúja, hogy a kész vacsorája valahol máshol lehet. Nem is tévedett, amikor a nappaliban megpillantotta a bájitalmestert a kanapén ülve, amint az asztal fölé hajol. Elmélyülten tanulmányozott egy kódexet, és a mellette lévő pergamenre jegyzetelt. Az asztalon egy üres tányér jelezte, hogy az ő részét már megette, míg Harryé mellette pihent egy bűbájjal elvarázsolva, hogy friss és meleg maradjon.  
  
Amikor Harry bement, Piton csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, aztán összehúzott szemöldökkel ismét a tanulmányra fordította a figyelmét.  
  
– Nocsak, a korgó gyomrod idecsábított? – kérdezte kissé gúnyosan, de Harry tudta, hogy ebben a beszédmódban már semmi bántó sincsen. Bólintott, és lekucorodott apja mellé a kanapé végébe. Piton először kortyolt borostyánszínű italából, aztán átnyújtotta fiának a vacsorát. Harry egy pillanat töredékéig figyelte apját, mint aki nem lenne jól, és alkohollal próbálja a dolgokat enyhíteni. – Nos, remélem, ízleni fog, elvégre nem a tökéletes házimanók készítették.  
  
Harry kissé csúnyán nézve vette át a tányérját.  
  
– Amikor lábadoztam a minisztériumi támadás után, akkor is te főztél – emlékeztette Pitont –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez is ugyanolyan finom.  
  
A bájitalmester tekintete elsötétült, miközben Harry felhúzta a térdét, hogy támasztékot adjon a tányérnak.  
  
– Azok teljesen más jellegű ételek voltak – mondta komoran –, amik a gyógyulásodat segítették elő. Jól aludtál?  
  
Harry bólintott, de már bánta, hogy eszébe juttatta Perselusnak azokat a nehéz napokat, amikor hosszú ideig súlyos sérülésekből gyógyult fel. Bár biztos volt benne, hogy az utóhatásoktól Piton jobban szenvedett, mint ő maga. Nem volt olyan éjszaka, amit végig tudott volna aludni a rémálmoktól. Egy átok, amely felnagyította minden eddig rossz élményét, és Piton nagyon erős bájitalával is egy hétig tartott kihevernie.   
  
Most viszont már egy hónapja nem voltak rémálmai, de tanára még mindig aggódott érte, hogy ismét át kell élnie egy régi emléket.   
  
– Mit csinálsz amúgy? – érdeklődött Harry, hogy elterelje Piton gondolatait.  
  
A bájitalmester ismét megjelölt valamit a pergamenen, aztán félretette azt.  
  
– A Szent Mungo súlyos sérültjeit ellátó osztályának fejlesztettem ki egy igen erős bájitalt, amit pár napon belül el is fogok készíteni. – Hátradőlt, és kicsit letörten pillantott rá. – Ne haragudj, hogy a szünetben be kell mennem. Tudom, hogy azt ígértem, több időt töltünk együtt, de vannak dolgok, amik nem várhatnak.  
  
Harry kissé csúnyán nézett rá két falat között.  
  
– Eléggé megismertél az elmúlt évben, nem gondolod? Tudod, hogy megértem. Fontos munkád van, az pedig életeket ment. – Piton tekintete enyhült egy kicsit, bár még mindig látszott, hogy nagyon sajnálja a dolgot. Egy darabig csendben evett, aztán folytatta: – Ne aggódj, nem fogok unatkozni. Sirius és Remus is megígérték, hogy itt lesznek a szünet nagy részében. Gondolom, majd akkor mész be a Szent Mungóba, mikor Sirius itt lesz… ugye?  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
– Szerintem jobb, ha olyankor nem leszek itt – közölte semlegesen hangon. – Már megbeszéltük Lupinnal. Egyébként itt volt este, míg aludtál.  
  
– Igen, mintha említette volna – emlékezett rá vissza Harry, és amikor befejezte a vacsorát, letette a tányért az asztalra. – Gondolom, segített a papírmunkában, ahogy szokott.  
  
A bájitalmester arca kiismerhetetlen vált, de egyetértően bólintott.


	2. Titkok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Végre kinyílik a szelence - de biztos, hogy érdemes volt megtudni, mi volt benne?

Perselus kora reggel elment a Szent Mungóba, így Harry tulajdonképpen egy teljes napot tudott úgy eltölteni Siriusszal, hogy nem nyírták ki egymást az újdonsült apjával. A bónusz még Ron volt, így legalább közösen tudtak varázslósakkozni is, kicsit izgalmasabbá téve a napot.  
  
Sirius készített vacsorát, miközben Harry az örökség kibontásával foglalkozott, Ron pedig elszaladt zuhanyozni, mert úgy volt, itt marad egy éjszakát velük. Harry már napok óta feszegette, tologatta a dobozkát, de semmi sem használt. Unottan csapta oda a szelencét az asztalhoz, mire az alsó része hirtelen kinyílt, és egy levelet pattintott ki.   
  
Harry gondolatban átkozta magát, mikor rájött, hogy ha két bizonyos ponton nyomja meg a dobozka oldalát, az elengedi az alját. Mohón megragadta a kopott pergament, és olvasni kezdte.  
  
_Sirius!  
  
Ha valami történne velünk, akkor Harryt a te gondjaidra bízzuk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit módunkban áll megtenni a fiunkért, meg fogjuk tenni. Inkább mi halunk, semmint Harry.  
A babaágy rögtön figyelmeztet, ha baj van, és akkor el tudsz jönni Harryért, és el tudtok zsupszkulcsozni vele a megbeszélt búvóhelyre!  
Ha mi már nem leszünk, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry és te most ott ültök biztos menedékben.  
Remélem, mindent megtanítottál neki, amit tudnia kell, és boldogok vagytok!  
  
Lily_  
  
Harry percekig meredt a pergamenre, mire sikerült feldolgoznia, mit is tartalmazott a levél. Neki boldogan kéne élnie Siriusszal… Aki helyette elment bosszút állni.  
  
Érezte, hogy kezdi elönteni a harag, azért, hogy nem kapta meg azt az életet, ami járt volna neki. Mindig is vágyott a keresztapjával közös életre, de ezek után…   
  
Nem tud tovább itt maradni, ki kell szabadulnia innét.  
  
– Harry, hova mész? – állította meg Sirius hangja.  
  
– El innét. Minél távolabb tőled – fordult meg dühösen Harry. – Egyszerűen… áh, nem érdekel! Nem akarok róla beszélni.  
  
– Miről van szó? – kérdezte értetlenül Sirius, amikor lerakta az edényt az asztal közepére.   
  
Harry nem foglalkozott keresztapjával, elrobogott mellette, és az ajtó felé indult, csak a lépcső tövében állt meg. Magára vette a kabátját, de Sirius hirtelen megragadta hátulról a vállát, és maga felé fordította.  
  
– Harry, beszélj velem! Mi a baj?  
  
– A baj te vagy! – förmedt rá Harry. – Olvasd el, amit anya írt, és zárkózz fel! Nem vagyok hajlandó veled beszélni. – Lerázta magáról a férfi kezét. – Hagyj békén!  
  
– Nem mehetsz ki ilyen későn!   
  
– Nem érdekel.  
  
Harry elindult az ajtó felé, tudta, hogy Sirius nem hagyja békén, de annyira dühös volt. Ahogy a férfi ismét megérintette, Harry érezte a nyers erőt, ami kitör belőle, és elsodorja őt is, és mindent, ami az étkezőben volt. Könnyes szemmel kiszaladt az ajtón, és csak rohant, el a romos házig. Látni akarta a bölcsőt, a helyet, ami megváltoztathatta volna az életét.  
  
A könnyei még mindig potyogtak, amikor beért a felismerhetetlenné dőlt ház romos szobájába. Kezével végigsimította a törött babaágyat, és azzal próbálta vigasztalni magát, hogy ha Sirius önző módon nem is, de más akad, aki törődik vele, és az apja lehet.  
  
Pár percet adott még magának, hogy megnyugodjon, és visszainduljon a házukhoz. Viszont lehet nagyobb odafigyeléssel kellett volna bemennie egy roskadozó házba, mert mihelyst tett pár lépést a sötétben, eltűnt a talaj a lába alól.

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
Természetesen Perselus nem tudott teljes mértékben a bájitalkészítésre figyelni, minduntalan az elmúlt napok jártak a fejében. Mióta Harryvel hazatértek, szinte teljesen megváltozott a fiú viselkedése, és Perselus nem tudta eldönteni, vajon Harry megbánta-e, hogy vele tölti az ünnepeket vagy sem.  
  
Lehet, nem kellett volna párszor említenie azt, hogy Harry próbálja meg máshogy szólítani őt, mert ez szemmel láthatóan összezavarta a fiút. Visszahúzódóvá vált, és amikor Perselus több pulóvert akart venni, Harry visszakozott. És nem ez volt az egyetlen egy eset.  
  
Miután kimérte az utolsó fiolát, sóhajtva támaszkodott neki az asztalnak.   
  
Lassan indulnia kéne haza, ahol nyilvánvalóan Black és Harry remekül eltöltötték az időt, míg ő csak egy jó indokot kerített arra, hogy ne legyen ott ma velük. Nem akarta magát folyamatosan a fiúra erőltetni, és szerette volna azt is, ha Harry egy felhőtlen délutánt tölthet együtt a keresztapjával, míg ő nincs ott. Ha ott lenne, abból csak veszekedés alakult volna.  
  
Végül elpakolta az eszközöket, és mikor magára akarta teríteni vastag szövetkabátját, hirtelen rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha valami baj történt volna. Az érzés aztán el is tűnt, és mielőtt jobban elgondolkodott volna ezen, megérkezett Lupin.  
  
– Nagyon késő van már, gondoltam, itt az ideje, hogy hazamenjünk – üdvözölte Remus mosolyogva. – Sejtettem, hogy amíg lehet, itt fogsz dolgozni.  
  
– Blacknek annyi teret hagyok, amennyit csak lehet – mordult fel Perselus, és miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy mindent rendben hagyott a laboratóriumban, eloltotta a fényeket.  
  
– Igen, sejtettem. De már kezdesz túlzásokba esni. – Perselus előre engedte a férfit, majd kellő bűbájokkal ellátta az ajtót, és elindultak a kijárat felé.  
  
– Komolyan jól jönne, ha megint összekapnánk Blackkel valamin? – érdeklődött Perselus.  
  
– Nem, persze, hogy nem – felelt Lupin békítően. – Gyere, menjünk haza, már biztos várnak ránk.  
  
Perselus vágyott rá, hogy minél előbb hazaérjen, megbizonyosodjon róla, újdonsült fia már békésen alszik, miután megvacsorázott azzal a kutyával. Csináljon magának egy remek teát, aztán kedvenc könyvével eltöltse az estéje maradék részét.  
  
Ahogy beléptek Godric’s Hollowi otthonuk ajtaján, az elképzelés rögtön szertefoszlott, és minden pillanatok alatt rémálommá vált.  
  
– Mi a…  
  
A szobán mintha orkán söpört volna végig, és lépcső aljában Black feküdt vérző fejjel, mellette Weasley ücsörgött, kezében egy véres törölközővel, amivel próbálta elállítani a vérzést. Perselus és Remus egy emberként rohantak oda hozzájuk.  
  
– Mi a fene történt, Weasley? – kérdezte sürgetően Perselus, pálcáját előhúzta és bűbájt szórt az eszméletlen férfira.  
  
Remus átvette a remegő kezű fiútól a törölközőt és megnézte a sebet.  
  
– Csúnyán bevágta a fejét, de nem súlyos.   
  
– Kisebb agyrázkódást kapott, de semmi komoly – állapította meg Perselus. – Egy-két bájital, és rendben lesz. – Remus biccentett, Perselus aztán ismét a fiú felé fordult, aki kissé sápadtan meredt a még mindig véres padlóra. – Beszéljen, Weasley! Mi történt?  
  
– Én… én nem tudom! – fakadt ki hirtelen a fiú. – Harry és S… Mr. Black készültek vacsorázni, én pedig elmentem zuhanyozni. Amikor már majdnem végeztem, akkor hallottam valami robajt, és végül csattanást, ami a bejárati ajtó lehetett.  
  
– A bejárati ajtó… – ismételte halkan Perselus, és érezte, hogy az aggodalom satuként szorítja a tüdejét. Rettegve tette fel a kérdést. – Hol van Harry?  
  
Weasley csak szótlanul meredt rá, szemmel láthatóan nagyon félt, hogy ha bármilyen választ is ad, annak nem lesz jó vége.   
  
– Nem tudom, tanár úr – mondta végül halkan. – Semmit sem hallottam a zubogó víztől, mi történhetett.  
  
– Siriust még nem lenne tanácsos felébreszteni – tette hozzá Lupin, mikor újabb bűbájt szórt rá. – Felviszem a szobájába, pihenésre van szüksége. Körülnézek odafent is, hátha rájövünk, mi történhetett.  
  
Perselus biccentett, és kívülről bármennyire is próbált nyugodt maradni, belül már teljes mértékben pánikba esett. Felkelt a földről, és kezet nyújtott a fiúnak, hogy felhúzza. Weasley pálcájával pár tisztító bűbájt szórt szét, hogy eltüntesse a vér nyomát, addig Perselus gondosan körülnézett.  
  
Amikor az asztalra esett a pillantása, felfedezte azt a kis dobozt, aminek kinyitásán Harry már nagyon sok ideje foglalkozott. De a szelence most nyitva volt. Tétován fogta meg a mellette lévő régi pergament. Elszorult torokkal olvasta végig Lily levelét, és hirtelen mindent megértett. Ködös tekintettel pillantott fel az érkező Lupinra, aki a pillantásából megértette, hogy valami rossz történt.  
  
– Mi a baj, Perselus? – lépett oda hozzá, mire átnyújtotta a levelet. Lupin is gyorsan végigfutott rajta, látta, hogy kissé elsápadt, miután felfogta, mit is olvasott. – Szerinted hova mehetett?  
  
– Egyértelmű – felelte Perselus, a konyhaszekrényhez lépett, és a biztonság kedvéért kivett pár fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt. Mielőtt kiment az ajtón, annyit mondott: – Sietek vissza, addig gondoskodjatok arról a korcsról.  
  
Lupin még akart valamit mondani, de Perselus durván bevágta az ajtót.

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
Harry kezdett magához térni, köhögve próbált meg felülni, de a mellkasára helyezkedő súly miatt esélytelen volt. Megpróbálta lelökni magáról, de összeszorította a szemét a fájdalomtól. A gerenda úgy esett rá a testére, hogy elért a lábáig, és úgy tűnik, ott nagyobb kárt okozott, mint a mellkasán. Miután alábbhagyott a fájdalom, megpróbált körbenézni, de sehol sem látta a pálcáját.  
  
– _Invito varázspálca!_ – mondta ki hangosan a varázsigét, de semmi sem történt. Pedig már jó párszor kipróbálta a bűbájt, de most valószínűleg a pálca beszorult valahová a romok alá. – Perselus ki fog nyírni – suttogta Harry fásultan.  
  
Piton mindig tartott attól, hogy valami meggondolatlan dolgot tesz, és tessék, íme: elrohant otthonról, cseppet sem gondolva a következményekre. Vajon meddig kell itt tétlenül várnia, amíg nem jön valaki utána? Egyáltalán tudják, hova rohant? Perselus biztosan ki fogja találni. Szörnyen hideg van, vajon meddig tart ki így?  
  
Elbóbiskolhatott, mert arra riadt, hogy valaki a házban jár. Ahogyan fülelt, meghallotta, hogy őt hívják.  
  
– Harry, itt vagy?! Harry!  
  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
– Itt vagyok! – kiabálta, és remélte is, hogy a másik meghallja. – Perselus!  
  
A bájitalmester kitűnő hallással rendelkezett, pillanatok alatt megtalálta őt. Harry felpillantott, és Perselus nézett vissza rá az ép padló széléről.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére – suttogta rémülten, tekintetével a leutat keresve hozzá. – Mindjárt megyek.  
  
– Az jó lenne – köhögte Harry –, mielőtt megfagyok.  
  
Piton tőle távoli résznél varázslat segítségével landolt a földön, nehogy a lepotyogó törmelékek ráessenek. Halálsápadtan guggolt le mellé, és próbálta felmérni a helyzetet, hogyan szedhetné le róla a gerendát.  
  
– Hol fáj a legjobban?   
  
– A bokám… arra eshetett először – felelte Harry halkan. – Nagyon haragszol…?  
  
– Igen, de jelenleg jobban aggódom – mondta dühösen, de aztán igyekezett lenyugtatni magát. – Le fogom lebegtetni, és ledobom oda, rendben?  
  
– Oké, csak igyekezz – suttogta.   
  
Piton követhetetlenül gyors volt, Harry viszont a gerenda landolását sem látta a fájdalomtól. Kétségbeesetten fogta a bokáját, könnyek potyogtak le az arcán a kíntól. Ahogy megérezte az üvegcsét a szájánál, azonnal nyelte a bájitalt, kísértetiesen emlékeztetve Voldemort támadásaira. Hosszú percek után végül kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Hat a fájdalomcsillapító? – kérdezett rá Perselus, és Harry bólintott. – A bokádon kívül megsérültél máshol is?  
  
– Nem… csak szereztem pár zúzódást, de semmi komoly. – Perselus felemelte a földről, Harry pedig átkarolta a nyakát. – Tettél valamit Siriusszal? – Piton felhorkant a név hallatán. – Perselus?  
  
– Ó, ne aggódj érte. – Piton valami eldugott folyós felé indult. – Nem tettem vele semmit sem, pedig megérdemelte volna. Ő is megsérült a mágiádnak köszönhetően. Ne aggódj, jól van.  
  
– Most nem aggódok, dühös vagyok rá. Tudsz valami hátsó kijáratot?  
  
– Igen, úgyis mondhatjuk. Hamarosan otthon leszünk.

 

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
Perselus mihelyst befordult a bejárati ajtón Harryvel, rájött, hogy túlságosan is hiú remény lett volna, ha az a korcs még mindig nincs eszméleténél.  
  
– Ah, örömmel látom, hogy túlélte a balesetet. – Perselus hangja merő gúny volt. Az asztal körül ülők egy emberként pattant fel székükről. – Jól van, hamar megtaláltam.  
  
– Tényleg jól vagyok – mondta fáradtan Harry, és amikor Sirius odaszaladt hozzá, nem akarta látni azt a rettegő tekintetet. Idő kell még feldolgozni a történteket, még ha azok nagyon régen is estek meg. – Ne, Sirius… Most nem akarom hallani.  
  
A keresztapja becsukta a száját, de Harry tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig így maradni. Mindannyian csendesen követték őket Harry szobájába, miután Piton lerakta őt az ágyára. A bájitalmester előhúzta a pálcáját, és miután pár varázsige beborította Harry bokáját, Perselus megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.  
  
– Nincs törés. – Harry azért felszisszent, amikor apja óvatosan megemelte. – De elég csúnya rándulás. Mindjárt hozok rá valamit.  
  
Remus csendesen kivezette Ront a szobából, és Sirusszal kettesben maradtak. Nyilvánvalóan Remus úgy gondolta, ha Harryvel megbeszélik a dolgokat, minden jobb lesz. Igen ám, de Harry nem akart Siriusszal beszélni. Látni sem akarta.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta halkan Sirius, amikor megállt az ágya mellett.  
  
– Nem akarom hallani a magyarázkodásaidat. – Harry hangja hűvös volt, mint a jégcsap.  
  
A hangnem persze felhúzta Siriust is.  
  
– Kezded már átvenni a stílusát is. Neki meg tudtad bocsájtani a többéves szenvedést, amit elkövetetted ellened? Nekem meg…  
  
– Az más! – vágott közbe Harry ingerülten. Pitonnal könnyebben meg tudták érteni egymást, ami Siriusszal soha sem fog megvalósulni. Ő és Perselus teljesen más téma, mint az, amikor hazudozik valaki. – Tudom, karácsony, meg minden… de kell pár nap, hogy túltegyem magam ezen. Nem szeretem a hazugságokat. Úgyhogy légy szíves, pihenni szeretnék.  
  
– Nem szereted a hazugságokat, mi? – dühöngött tovább Sirius. – Akkor lehet, tudnod kellene róla, hogy apád összebújt a másik kedvenc tanároddal.  
  
Harry, aki épp tátani akarta a száját, hogy mondjon valami mást, teljesen ledermedt. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire szemét? Mindjárt itt a karácsony, és mindenki haragudjon mindenkire?  
  
– Black! – sziszegte Piton, aki épp megérkezett. – Az egyetlen dolog az az, amiért életben maradtál eddig, hogy a keresztapja vagy!  
  
Sirius leggyilkosabb pillantásával illette a bájitalmestert, aztán kikerülve őt alaposan becsapta maga után az ajtót. Harry és Piton hosszú másodpercekig bámultak egymásra, mielőtt Harry megszólalt.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
A bájitalmester zavartan félrenézett.  
  
– Ezek szerint rám nem vagy dühös? – kérdezte erőtlenül.  
  
– Papírmunka? Ugyan már… – kuncogott Harry, amitől Perselus végre kezdett felengedni. – Ugye tudod, hogy ennyire én sem vagyok vak?  
  
– Hát, azt hittem… – morogta Piton, de végül kínosan megdörzsölte az orrát, és leült az ágy szélére. – Nem haragszol?  
  
– Nem.  
  
Harry hirtelen átölelte Perselust. A bájitalmester eleinte megdermedt, aztán viszonozta az ölelést. Harry remélte, hogy ezzel sikerült valamennyire lenyugtatnia. Mindketten aggódtak azért, hogy a hibájuk miatt elromlik az újonnan kialakult kapcsolatuk. De a baleset, és apja kapcsolata Remusszal, sőt, még Sirius sem teheti tönkre a dolgokat. Harry pár percig még hagyta, hogy apja átölelje.  
  
– Ugye azt a trutyit nem meginnom kell? – kérdezte Harry elborzadva, amikor Piton letekerte a tégely tetejét.  
  
A bájitalmester halkan felnevetett.  
  
– Lehet, meg kéne gondolnom a bájitaltan jegyeidet – morogta végül. – Nem, Harry. Bekenem vele a bokádat, és reggelre helyrehozza a sérült szöveteket.  
  
– Hja, jó – nyugodott meg Harry.   
  
Apja óvatosan ellátta a bokáját, néha meg-megmozdította közben, amitől Harry úgy érezte, szédeleg. Percek múlva aztán rájött, hogy kezd rosszul lenni, és hányingere van, amit biztos, hogy nem az a trutyi okozott. Még szerencse, hogy nem sikerült vacsoráznia, mert akkor már biztos, hogy az ágynemű bánta volna.  
  
Piton közben végzett, visszatekerte a tégelyt, és óvatosan betakarta a lábát. Amikor találkozott a tekintetük, Piton rögtön észrevette, hogy valami baj van.  
  
– Harry?  
  
– Szédülök – nyögte ki halkan.  
  
Harry két kezével támasztotta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét, mert a szoba forgása még émelyítőbb volt számára.  
  
– Beverted a fejed? – kérdezte Piton közvetlen mellette, és kezével óvatosan megtapogatta a tarkóját.   
  
– Lehet…  
  
– Lehet – ismételte Piton zordan. – Elveszítetted az eszméletedet? – faggatta tovább Piton, de most már egyre haragosabbnak hangzott. – Ugye tudod, hogy mennyire dühbe hoz, ha titkolózol?   
  
– Ez nem Voldemort… – sóhajtotta Harry. – Nem kell ebből nagy ügyet csinálni.  
  
– Végül is az egészséged, nem nagy ügy – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyosan. Harry lassan felnézett, Piton rettentő mérgesen bámult rá. – Valószínűleg jól bevághattad a fejed, ha nem rémlik, hogy Voldemort is az egészségedet kockáztatta?! Utálom, ha titkolózol!  
  
– Te beszélsz?! – csattant fel Harry dühösen.  
  
Nem akarta hangosan kimondani, de mégis megtörtént. Pillanatok alatt visszarepültek azokba az évekbe, amikor Pitonnal még kiabálóversenyeket tartottak a bájitalórákon. Most már apa és a fia, és elég csak pár rossz mondat, és hirtelen minden tönkremegy.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere mély levegőt vett, nyilvánvalóan ő is rájött, hogy hová kezdenek fajulni a dolgok.  
  
– Van még valami más is, amiről tudnom kellene? – kérdezett rá utoljára, Harry óvatosan nemet intett. – Biztos? Rendben. – Előhúzta a pálcáját, leírt vele pár kört a feje körül. – Agyrázkódásod van. Hozok bájitalt, aztán alszol.  
  
Meg sem várta a választ, és Harry magára maradt. Felhúzta a lábait, és lehuny szemmel lehajtotta a fejét. A fenébe… hányszor figyelmeztette erre Hermione. Csak egy elejtett durva szólás, és vége az egésznek. Bár Hermione azt is említette, ha Piton igazán megszerette, nem fog emiatt megválni tőle.   
  
Piton hamar visszaért, de közben vitatkozott valakivel.  
  
– Miért viszed neki is ugyanazt? Megsérült máshol is?  
  
– Eddig nem úgy nézett ki, mintha érdekelne, mert csak abban vagy jó, hogy tönkretedd az első karácsonyunkat! – vicsorogta vissza Piton.   
  
– Szerintem pedig jogom van tudni…  
  
– Black, tűnj el innét!   
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott, miután rácsukta az ajtót. Leült Harry mellé az ágyra, aki úgy érezte, ideje a vallomásnak.  
  
– Nem akartam veszekedni – mondta halkan, és óvatosan apjára nézett. – Egyszerűen nem vettem észre, hogy bevágtam a fejem. Régen annyit fájt, ezért fel sem tűnt.  
  
Piton pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, látszott, hogy szégyelli magát.  
  
– Azt hiszem, kicsit túlreagáltam. – Felnézett, és átadta a serleget. – Ez magára a sérülésre van, a tüneteket nem enyhíti. Nem adnék mást, úgyhogy remélem, el tudsz így aludni.  
  
– Kicsit forog a szoba, de elég fáradt vagyok, ne aggódj. – Harry undorral itta meg a serleg tartalmát. Visszaadta, és lassan visszadőlt a párnára.  
  
Piton még mindig tartotta a serleget, ezért Harry kissé morogva szólalt meg.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
– Utálom ezt mondani, de előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz vele beszélned.  
  
– Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi – mondta dühösen Harry, és hátat fordított az apjának. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor került be a szelence az éjjeliszekrényére, de most nem tudott ránézni.  
  
– Harry, hamarosan karácsony, és az hosszú évekkel ezelőtt történt.  
  
– Jó. Majd biztos elfelejtem, hogy össze akart minket ugrasztani! – szólt vissza Harry. – Nem akarok erről beszélni – tette hozzá.  
  
– Rendben. Próbálj meg aludni.  
  
Harry nem hallotta, hogy távozna, de a fáradtság szerencsére győzött, és hamar elszenderedett.  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
– _Perselus!_  
  
– Mi… Mi történt? – nézett fel rémülten Perselus rögtön Harryre pillantva. Lupin mellette guggolt, meleg kezét a térdén pihentette.  
  
– Rosszat álmodtál.  
  
Perselus Lupinra pillantott, aztán vissza Harryre.  
  
– Azt hittem… – suttogta rémülten.  
  
– Valószínűleg _arról_ álmodtál – tette hozzá Lupin csendesen. – De nincsen semmi baj. Azóta is alszik.  
  
Piton kimerülten dörzsölte meg az arcát. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor aludt el Harry mellett, vagy mikor lett ennyire fáradt.  
  
– Mennyi az idő?  
  
– Elég késő, majdnem éjfél – felelte Lupin. – Hosszú ideig várakoztam, és nem tértél vissza a hálószobádba.  
  
– Az a korcs itt maradt végül, ugye? – kérdezte undorral Perselus. Lupin biccentett. – Csodálom, hogy nem hajítottad ki a kedves barátodat az utcára.  
  
– Miért, kellett volna? – kérdezte Lupin értetlenül.  
  
– Lupin. Black bosszúból elárulta, mi van köztünk.  
  
– Ó. Már mindent értek. – A férfi felállt mellette, és felhúzta Perselust is. – Nagyon került engem, most már értem az okát.  
  
– Lupin, téged valóban nem zavar, hogy én lettem Harry apja? – bökte ki hirtelen Perselus, mire a másik meglepődve nézett rá.  
  
– Miért zavarna, Perselus? Tudom, hogy melletted biztonságban van. Majd megismeritek egymást, és rájössz, hogy Harry milyen is valójában. Megérdemlitek az esélyt.  
  
– Szentimentális bolond vagy, Lupin. – Perselus töprengve húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Apropó. Néha bosszant, hogy Black újabban tőled jobban tart, mint tőlem.  
  
Lupin halkan felnevetett, és megpróbált csókot lopni, de Perselus nem hagyta.  
  
– Fáradtnak nézel ki, gyere aludni. – Perselus a fejét rázta, hogy nem lehet. – Itt akarsz maradni Harry mellett? Miért? – Meg akart szólalni, de Lupin nem hagyta. – Nem voltak súlyosak a sérülései, reggelig valószínűleg aludni fog.  
  
– De ilyenkor mindig mellette vagyok – mondta halkan Perselus ismét Harryre nézve. Az aggódás érzése még mindig újdonságnak, és rossz érzésnek számított.  
  
Lupin gyengéden visszafordította magához.  
  
– Szerintem téged ezerszer jobban megviseltek azok az éjszakák, mint Harryt. De hidd el, jól van, és nincsen semmi baj. Gyere, menjünk pihenni.  
  
Perselus egy sóhajjal bólintott, aztán távoztak aludni, csak hogy pár órával később mindketten a riasztó bűbájra ébredjenek.

 

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
Harry egy _Tempus_ varázslat után látta, hogy valójában nem sokat aludt, és még csak hajnal három óra van. Fáradtan forgolódott az ágyon, aztán tekintete a kinti világosságra szegeződött. Elhúzta a függönyt, és szinte vakítóan sütött be a Hold fénye.  
  
Percekig bámult ki az ablakon, aztán eszébe jutott a szelence, mert nem hitte el, hogy csupán egy szörnyű üzenet lehet benne. Az ilyen szelencék biztosan rejtenek mást is, az anyja nagyszerű boszorkány volt, és ez hagyatékként így kevés.  
  
Persze vagy negyed óra kínlódás után semmi sem történt, így Harry már kezdte feladni. Inkább kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy kinézzen a térre, kezében a dobozkával; kit érdekelt, hogy hideg van. A szelence hirtelen megmozdult, Harry pedig ijedten dobta le a földre.  
  
– Mi… – suttogta meglepetten, amikor a kettényílt dobozkából kiesett egy arasznyi, vékony falap. Megfordította, és Lily mosolygós arcképe tekintett vissza rá. – Anya…?   
  
A kép – bár fogalma sem volt, hogyan lehetséges – visszamosolygott rá. Harry keze remegett, de vigyázott rá, nehogy megint elejtse a képet. Viszont majdnem sikerült még egyszer, mert hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és két ideges felnőtt toppant be.  
  
– Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Lupin aggódva, bár Piton sem nézett ki jobban mellette.  
  
– Persze, nincsen semmi baj… Csak nem tudtam aludni. – Piton odasietett mellé, és Harry óvatosan átadta a képet. – Ez a szelencében volt – mondta fojtott hangon.  
  
– A kép el van bűvölve, nem ekkora az eredeti mérete – nézegette Piton, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon megdöbbent a régi ismerőst viszontlátva. – Biztos, hogy van rá megoldás, hogy visszaállítsam. De nem most.  
  
– Persze, értem – motyogta Harry. – Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettelek titeket. – Harry mondjuk gondolhatta volna, hogy riasztóbűbájjal van ellátva a szobája. – Csak nem hagyott nyugodni a dolog.  
  
Lupin közben felvette a földről a kettéesett szelencét, és hosszasan tanulmányozta.  
  
– Te már láttál ilyet?  
  
– Hallottam róluk. – Lupin forgatta a kezében a dobozkát. – Holdfényszelencének is hívják az ilyeneket. Bár nem gondoltam, hogy ez az.  
  
– Harry, aludnod kell. – Piton mély levegőt vett, amiből Harry tudta, hogy türtőzteti magát, ne legyen dühös. – A bokád reggelre nem fog meggyógyulni.  
  
Harry bólintott, nem akart az éjszaka közepén még egy veszekedést, így visszabújt az ágyba, miközben Piton segített neki betakarózni, és boldogan aludt el arra gondolva, hogy mindjárt itt a karácsony.  
  
Karácsony estére sikerült mindent elintézni, hogy mindannyian együtt tudjanak vacsorázni. Amíg a rotyogó ételekre vártak – amiket persze Dobby készítette a konyhában lelkesen –, csendesen üldögéltek a fa mellett a foteleken, kanapékon. Harry, miután küldött pár baglyot barátainak, lelkesen visszasietett a nappaliban felállított karácsonyfához a többiekhez.  
  
Ugyan nem sok ajándékot tudott beszerezni, de látnia kellett, hogy Remus tudja-e, miért kapta azt, amit. És jól gondolta, Piton és Remus egy emberként ácsorogtak a fa alá tett utazóládát látva. Viszont Piton mihelyst meglátta, hogy mosolyog, Harry tudta, hogy átlát rajta.  
  
– Harry… még mindig nem értem – mondta zavartan Lupin a ládára pillantva. – Ó, akkor csak én vagyok egyedül, akinek nem esett le? – Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét, és enyhén Harry felé biccentett. Remus hirtelen teljesen ellazult, és szinte alig hallhatóan motyogta. – Beleegyezel, hogy apáddal legyek.  
  
Harry is mosolygott, aztán odalépett, és átölelte Lupint. Mikor szétváltak, Piton kissé bosszúsan beszélni kezdett.  
  
– Sajnos valaki nagyon áthúzta a számításaimat a bájitallexikonok vásárlásával, de ami késik, nem múlik. – Piton átkarolta Harryt, és a szoba túlsó oldalához vezette, aztán a falra mutatott. – De szerintem most ez az az ajándék, aminek örülni fogsz.  
  
Harry teljesen elámult. Tudta, hogy Piton is nagyszerű varázsló, de azt nem sejtette, hogy ilyen hamar megoldja a bonyolult bűbájjal ellátott mágikus kép visszaállítását. Az anyja a képen gyönyörűszépen festett: vörös haj, palackzöld talár… és mosolyogva nézett rá. Perselus közben csendesen visszatért a sokkolt Lupinhoz.  
  
– Szia, anya – suttogta.  
  
– Szia, kincsem. Sok időnk van még beszélgetni… de szeretném, ha előbb másvalakivel tennéd ezt – intett a fejével Harry mögött iszogató keresztapjára.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és gyűjtött némi bátorságot a beszélgetéshez. Sirius majdnem kiborította az italát, amikor megszólalt mögötte.  
  
– Azért ez nem olyan, hogy hónapokig haragudjak rád. – Sirius arcán megkönnyebbülés futott át. – Megbarátkoztam azzal, hogy nem állsz rá készen, hogy ténylegesen az apám legyél… Sőt, valójában sosem viselkedtél úgy.   
  
– Akkor megígérem, hogy család leszünk, csak másképp – mondta suttogva Sirius. – Áldásomat adom Remusékra, mert tudom, hogy ők tényleg családként, gyerekükként akarnak az életedben jelen lenni. – Harry bólintott, és indult volna vissza Perselushoz, de Sirius még megállította. – Eleve magamat okoltam. Én ragaszkodtam Féregfarkhoz, hogy titokgazda legyen, aztán még a tervet sem követtem.  
  
– Tudom. Én csak azért haragszom, mert bosszú fontosabb volt, mint én – tette hozzá Harry alig hallhatóan. – De mondtam, hogy ez nem olyan, hogy hónapokig haragudjak rád. Elnézést, meg kéne néznem, Dobby hogy áll a vacsorával.  
  
– Apa, megterítesz nekünk? Dobby elvileg mindjárt készen lesz a vacsorával, és kell az a sok hely… – Harry hirtelen elakadt, mikor minden tekintet rászegeződött. Piton nézett ki legijesztőbbnek – a vacsorához. Remus… mi történt? – kérdezte ijedten Harry, miután senki sem szólalt meg.  
  
Lupin zavarodottan nézett a megkövült bájitalmesterre, aztán vissza Harryre.  
  
– Azt hiszem, lesokkoltad.  
  
Piton végre meg tudott mozdulni, és gyengéden átölelte Harryt. Hosszú percekig szinte szorította magához, ami elég időt adott Harrynek, hogy rájöjjön, mi is történt.  
  
– Nem muszáj így hívnod – mondta rekedten. – Elvégre ez még nagyon új neked is, és nekem is.  
  
– De én vágytam arra, hogy végre így hívjak valakit – motyogta Harry apja talárjába.  
  
– Igen, én meg sosem mertem hinni, hogy valaki egyszer ezt mondja nekem.  
  
– Akkor boldog karácsonyt! – vigyorgott Harry, mikor hátralépett.  
  
– Igen, az van – mondta halkan Piton kiismerhetetlen tekintettel.

 

**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy ennyit vártatok a befejezésre, sajnálom. Túlságosan is klisés, illetve egyszerűre sikerült. Remélem, azért okozott némi örömet. :-)


End file.
